narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ginkaku
|Zdjęcie=Ginkaku1.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=銀角 |Rōmaji=Ginkaku |Japoński=Fumiya Yazaki |Przypisy=Czwarty Databook, strona 93 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=9 Marca |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 2=44 |Wzrost część 2=177,9 cm |Waga część 2=78,5 kg |Klasyfikacja=Pseudo-Jinchūriki~Kurama |Przynależność=Kumogakure |Drużyna=Bracia Złoty i Srebrny |Partner=Kinkaku |Rodzina=Kinkaku~Brat |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=525 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=267 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |Powieść=Tajemna historia Sakury: Miłość niesiona wiosennym wiatrem~wspomniany |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Powieść }} jest jednym z niesławnych Braci Złoty i Srebrny Kumogakure wraz ze swoim bratem Kinkaku. Przeszłość thumb|left|Ginkaku i Kinkaku kontra Kurama. Bracia Złoty i Srebrny byli najbardziej piętnowanymi przestępcami w Kumogakure. Niegdyś, zostali przypisani do złapania Dziewięcioogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa, ale zostali w całości połknięci. Jednakże przeżyli i szaleli w żołądku ogoniastej bestii przez dwa tygodnie, ostatecznie zmuszając Dziewięcioogoniastego do zwymiotowania ich. Gdy byli w jego żołądku, przeżyli dzięki żywieniu się mięsem bestii. Stary ninja Kumogakure stwierdził, że gdy lis ich wreszcie zwymiotował, obydwaj wyglądali jak miniaturowe wersje bestii z powodu nabycia części czakry lisa. Podczas ceremonii podpisywania traktatu pokojowego pomiędzy Drugim Hokage i Drugim Raikage, dwóch braci dokonało zamachu stanu, który zostawił Hokage na skraju śmierci. W pewnym momencie swojego życia spotkał Kakuzu. Osobowość Ginkaku wierzy, że shinobi Kumogakure muszą być przygotowani na poświęcenie ich towarzyszy, jeśli oznacza to ukończenie ich celu i chwali Daruiego za zaatakowanie bez zwracania uwagi na sytuację zakładników.Naruto rozdział 527, strona 14 Jest również przekonany, że słowa są silną bronią w walce, a zdrada i oszustwa są strategiami bitewnymi, za co on i jego brat byli postrzegi za hańbę w ich rodzinnej wiosce.Naruto rozdział 528, strona 3 Wygląd Ginkaku, jak jego brat, był muskularnym shinobi, choć mniejszym od Kinkaku. Miał jasno-kolorowe oczy z twardówkami o ciemnym kolorze,Naruto rozdział 527, strona 4 szarą skórę (przedstawioną jako jasną w anime),Naruto tom 56 Okładka jak również długie, srebrne włosy z wyróżniającymi się ciemnymi końcówkami, ułożonymi w stylu nawiązującym do rdzennych mieszkańców Ameryki. Te cechy są podkreślone przez obecność dwóch charakterystycznych rogów, które pojawiają się z obfitych włosów na głowie, a także przez jasno-kolorowe prostokątne oznakowanie na nosie. Ma również te same charakterystyczne ślady w stylu kocich wąsów na swojej twarzy jak Naruto Uzumaki z powodu wpływów Dziewięcioogoniastego na nim. Jego typowy strój składa się ze standardowej kamizelki shinobi, noszonej na fioletowym mundurze z wysokim kołnierzem i bez rękawów, a także nosi fioletowy ochraniacz na czoło i parę ochraniaczy na nadgarstkach. Kanji zostało wytatuowane na jego prawym ramieniu. Wraz z tym, zazwyczaj nosi wielką gurdę wokół swojej szyi przyczepioną do grubej liny. Umiejętności Ginkaku i jego brat byli dobrze znani ze swojej mocy za życia, tak bardzo, że jeden z shinobi Kumogakure drżał na ich widok i sprowokował Czwartego Raikage tak bardzo, że omal nie zlekceważył swoich obowiązków jako lidera Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, by osobiście skonfrontować się z dwójką. Obydwaj bracia posiadają ogromne rezerwy czakry, ze względu na nabycie czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego (którą otrzymali, gdy zostali schwytani wewnątrz jego żołądka przez dwa tygodnie). Co więcej, on i Kinkaku byli jedynymi, którzy byli w stanie użyć pięciu cennych narzędzi zebranych przez Kumogakure.Naruto rozdział 527, strony 9-10 Cenne Narzędzia thumb|Kinkaku i Ginkaku trzymający skarby. Bracia nosili pięć Cennych Narzędzi Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, z których każde wymagało ogromnych pokładów czakry, wystarczających do zabicia normalnej osoby zanim mogłaby właściwie użyć narzędzia. Bracia mogą ich użyć dzięki połączeniu ich poziomów czakry i czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Przez połączenie Benihisago, Kōkinjō i Shichiseikena, mogą schwytać ich przeciwnika i zapieczętować jego ciało na dobre. Bashōsen pozwala im na utworzenie każdego z pięciu podstawowych żywiołów.Naruto rozdział 527, strona 5 Transformacja jinchūriki Choć nie pokazany, Ginkaku tak jak jego brat również posiada płaszcz czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Starszy ninja Kumogakure wspomniał, że obydwaj wyglądali tak, gdy Kurama zwymiotował ich po dwóch tygodniach w jego żołądku.Naruto rozdział 529, strona 3 Czwarty Raikage wspominał, że podczas ich pobytu wewnątrz bestii, jedli mięso z jego żołądka w celu przetrwania, co pozwoliło im na przybranie formy Kuramy.Naruto rozdział 529, strona 4 Część II Światowa Wojna Shinobi W przygotowaniach do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Ginkaku zostaje wskrzeszony przez Kabuto Yakushiego, by walczyć przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi. Wychodzi z morza niedaleko wybrzeża Kraju Błyskawic, w towarzystwie swojego brata i wśród Armii Białych Zetsu. Konfrontując się z Daruim, zaznacza, że jest to żałosne, iż ze wszystkich ludzi oni zostali użyci przez technikę Drugiego Hokage, zwracając uwagę na fakt, że go pokonali. thumb|left|Ginkaku absorbujący Atsuiego do gurdy. Zirytowany bezczelnym tonem Dauriego, bierze Shichiseiken od Kinkaku i z Benihisago pod pachą, zaczyna bitwę. Zamieniając przeciwników, Ginkaku jest w stanie przeciąć i zarejestrować słowo duszy Samui i Atsuiego. Po rzuceniu miecza bratu, Atsui zostaje podstępnie zmuszony do powiedzenia jego najczęściej wymawianego słowa, pozwalając Ginkaku na zapieczętowanie go. Wtedy bierze Samui za zakładniczkę i usiłuje zmusić ich do poddania, ale gdy zostaje uderzony przez przeprowadzony ostrzał, udaje jej się uciec. Nazywając ich obydwóch prawdziwymi ninja Kumo, Ginkaku pieczętuje Samui pomimo jej milczenia, przed przeklęciem Daruiego w jego zmieszaniu. thumb|Ginkaku absorbowany do Benihisago. Chwaląc Daruiego za spostrzeżenie, że klątwa się uaktywni jeśli będzie milczał, Ginkaku powtarza, że oszustwo i zdrada są idealnymi taktykami dla shinobi, ale gdy zostaje nazwany hańbą, wścieka się na zwodzonego "pionka" Raikage. Jednakże, w momencie, gdy Ginkaku miał zapieczętować go, jego najczęściej wypowiadane słowo zmieniło się podczas absorpcji, pozwalając mu na ucieczkę od bezwiednych braci. Powalając Kinkaku z zaskoczenia, Ginkaku dotyka Kōkinjō, przed zostaniem przeklętym przez Daruiego, który przejmuje inne narzędzia. Odseparowani od siebie, Ginkaku strachliwie żąda pomocy od brata, ale ze względu na to, że było jego najczęściej wypowiadanym słowem, zostaje zamiast tego wciągnięty do Benihisago. O zmierzchu, Tobi przybywa na pole bitwy i zabiera zarówno Benihisago, jak i Kohaku no Jōhei, każde zawierające braci wewnątrz, w celu użycia ich czakry Kuramy, aby pomogło mu to zrealizować jego Plan Księżycowe Oko. Podczas bitwy pomiędzy Tobim i Naruto, Tobi decyduje się na postawienie kroku naprzód w jego planach i rzuca Benihisago z Ginkaku ciągle w środku gurdy do Demonicznej Statui Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Ciekawostki * dosłownie znaczy "Srebrny Róg". * Najczęściej wypowiadanym słowem Ginkaku jest imię jego brata, .Naruto rozdział 528, strona 14 * Zarówno Ginkaku jak i jego brat są prawdopodobnie oparci na dwóch postaciach z chińskiego klasyku "Wędrówka na Zachód". W tej historii, Kinkaku i Ginkaku są dwoma demonicznymi królami braćmi, znanymi jako i . Rodzeństwo posiadało pięć cennych narzędzi; jedno z nich, nazwane , miało zdolność do wciągania ich przeciwników, przed roztopieniem ich, gdy zostali schwytani do środka. Ten przedmiot prawdopodobnie służył jako inspiracja dla charakterystycznej gurdy, z którą Ginkaku jest widziany w serii Naruto. * Z powodu zdolności braci do przyswojenia sobie czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego przez jedzenie jego mięsa, Czwarty Raikage podejrzewa, że są daleko spokrewnieni z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek. * Gdy Ginkaku zadebiutował w anime, był zaprezentowany bez oznakowania na nosie widzianego w mandze. * Ginkaku i Kinkaku są również świątyniami w Kyōto, w Japonii. Świątynia Srebrnego Pawilonu jest nazywana Ginkaku, a Świątynia Złotego Pawilonu jest nazywana Kinkaku. * W [[Zakazane słowa|269 odcinku Naruto: Shippūden]], Ginkaku i jego brat Kinkaku byli obaj widziani ze swoimi kocimi wzorkami na twarzach zanim zostali pożarci przez Kuramę. Cytaty * (Do Daruiego) "Hej czasem "rozmowa jest srebrem", racja? Srebrne języki mogą oszukać każdego! Teraz twoim problemem jest '''martwa cisza'."Naruto rozdział 528, strona 2 * (Do Daruiego) "Słowa są kolejnym narzędziem ludzi, by oszukać kogoś kłamstwami. W świecie shinobi, oszustwo i zdrada są fantastycznymi strategiami bitewnymi… Słowa są po prostu kolejnym narzędziem ninja." Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Chmury Kategoria:Jinchūriki